Hawkins Motorsports
Hawkins Motorsports, is a Fictional NASCAR team based in Jefferson, North Carolina, and is owned and operated by Jedediah Alexander Hawkins VI, Alexander's former PR person Samantha Bailey, and Alexander's cousin Jamie Hawkins. The team currently fields the #92 Chevrolet for Mel Stuart, in the Sprint Cup Series. In 2008 Alexander Hawkins announced that he would leave Wilson Racing, which was being sold at the time to Buchanan Motorspoets, at the end of the season to start his own race team to be named Hawkins Motorsports. He had also announced that he had brought Matthews-Chandler Racing, a team he had driven for in the past in the Nascar Camping World Truck Series (formerly Nascar Craftsman Truck Series) to make this happen. History Key Personnel Alexander Hawkins - Chief Executive Officer. Samantha Bailey - President and Cheif Operating Officer. Jamie Hawkins - Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer. Bernie Chandler - Senior Vice President. Mark 'Mac' Stevens - Director of Competition. Stevens comes to Hawkins Motorsports after spending 20 years as Crew Chief at Wilson Racing were he led the pit crews of Geoff Jenson and Alexander Hawkins. Sprint Cup Series Car #92 history What eventually became the #92 car debuted as the #65 Chevrolet for Tarlin Racing in 1981 with a young Bernie Chandler behind the wheel. In 1984 Bernie Chandler left the team, for Kullen Racing. The team hired rookie Cyrus Noble to replace him. Noble couldn't put up the numbers the team was looking for and was fired at the end of the season. In 1985 the team hired Mel Stuart who put up good enough numbers for the team to keep him. In 1986 the teams sponsor left, and as a result the team had to run a limited schedule. In mid 1987 Mel Stuart left the team for the legendary McGill Racing. For the next ten years they would run a limited number of races with many different drivers. In 1997 Tarlin Racing could not find any sponsorship for any of their cars so they were forced to close the door. A few months into the 1997 season former Tarlin driver Bernie Chandler along with Jerry Matthews brought the assets of Bernie's old employer. From 1997-2007 the team has run a limited schudule with many diffrent drivers and sponsors. It was announced that starting with the 2008 Sprint Cup Series season that the team would be run full time. Andrew Christopher was hired to drive the car. Midway through the 2008 season it was announced that Chander-Matthews Racing would be sold to Alexander Hawkins and renamed Hawkins Motorsports. The team was shut down imedeantly after the announcement. It is not known if the team will come back for the rest of the 2008 season. It was announced that the team will be run under the Hawkins banner for the 2009 season, though no driver or sponsor has been announced yet. Car #92 career statistics Car #22 history Car #xx history Car #xx history Nationwide Series Car #xx history Car #xx history Car #xx history Car #xx history Camping World Truck Series Truck #92 History The #92 debuted as the #35 for Championship Racing for the 1995 Craftsman Truck Series (Now Camping World Truck Series). For the inargural truck series season Championship Racing hired After the 1998 season it was announced that Chandler-Matthews Racing would buy Championship Racing's truck team, therefore expanding the Chandler-Matthews Racing into Nascar's still young thrid teir national series. Before the 2008 season it was announced that Andrew Christopher would run a limited schudule as he also will run the 2008 Sprint Cup season. Because the team was outside the Top 25 in owner points, the team brought in Alexander Hawkins to drive the spring race at Martinsville. Alexander qulified the truck in ______ and finished in ____. In Mid 2008 it was announced that Chandler-Matthews racing would be sold to Alexander Hawkins. It was also announed that the team would remain operational and run out of Chandler-Matthews race shop until Hawkins Motorsports race shop could open. Truck #92 career statistics Truck #xx History Truck #xx History Camping World East Series Camping World West Series Rolex Grand Am Car #22 History